


Baby Meg

by blackbirdjeid



Series: The Callahan Family [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdjeid/pseuds/blackbirdjeid
Summary: Just moments of Kate Callahan, Chris Callahan, and young Meg Callahan.





	Baby Meg

Meg's tiny hands clapped along to a children's song that her aunt had to play on the speakers. A nine month Meg was easily entertained with the smallest things going on in her little world. Little brown eyes stared up at Kate with a wide smile on her face.

❝Yeah, who's a happy baby?❞ Kate asks her niece with a smile of her own. She used a tone that plenty of people tend to use around a child. She swayed back and forth on the of her feet, not letting the past several months getting in the way of her happiness in that moment. Kate had promised her sister she would take care of Meg and that was exactly what she was doing.

Chris came into the living room with a baby spoon and a jar of banana-flavored baby food. He offered the items out to his wife, who had taken an interest in feeding Meg baby food. He gave her a gentle smile as she took the items from him. Their days were filled with happiness and nights filled with pain. Chris spends most nights holding his sobbing wife in his arms, trying to make her pain go away. ❝Hope you don't mind bananas for this meal.❞ He hadn't been to the store in a while so the food options are limited. Leaving to go to the store meant letting his wife take care of things on her own and that was not always the best idea. The last time Chris left Kae with Meg for more than just his time at work, he had come home to his wife crying holding an unhappy Meg. It had been one of those bad days for Kate, the ones that reminded her that she was taking care of her sister's child instead of her sister being able to do it.

❝Maybe you should go to the store?❞ Kate posed it as a question but it was more of a suggestion. ❝We could use some more baby food and food for us.❞ She was tired of her husband hovering over her when he is home to make sure that she was doing alright even when he asked 15 minutes before hand. A squeal of happiness from a happy bouncing baby in her jumper was what finally moved Kate from a standing position to a kneeling one with the open jar of food and a spoon. She dipped the spoon into the bananas and scooped some out before looking at Meg, who was jumping up and down with excitement about her food. Kate sets the jar down on the ground before placing her hand on the tray of the jumper to stop Meg from jumping. Spoon goes into her mouth as soon as it is open. ❝Is that good baby girl?❞ Meg can't answer but Kate knew that Meg liked them because she never turned them down in her own baby way. Picking up the jar of food to scoop more out before giving Meg another bite, this time the child stayed still without the movement of jumping.

❝Are you sure?❞ Chris asks as he sat down on the floor next to the jar of food. He picked it up and held it out so that Kate wouldn't have to keep picking it back up when she needed more on the spoon. ❝We could always go together.❞

Kate sighs as she turns her head to look at Chris. ❝I am sure, there is no need to for all of us to go shopping.❞ Every other trip to the store was alternated between Chris and Kate, this shopping trip was Chris's turn and for once Kate didn't want to tag along. ❝Meg and I can handle holding down the fort.❞ Spoon and feed, spoon and feed, the process repeated itself over and over until the jar was empty. Kate stood from the ground before taking the jar from her husband. She placed the glass jar into the recycle bin of glass after taking the time to quickly rinse out what could have been left inside the jar of baby food.

Chris followed his wife into the kitchen. ❝I know that you and Meg can handle holding down the fort but I like going shopping with you.❞ It was a half lie because he wasn't sure his wife could handle him leaving without her when it was not the time for him to go to work.

❝One shopping trip without us won't kill you.❞ Kate shook her head as she walked to the fridge and pulled out her bottle of water. Unscrewing the cap and taking a long sip of the cold drink before screwing the lid back on and closing the fridge door, this time taking the bottle with her. ❝Besides. Meg is going to be going down for a nap soon anyway so instead of her being cranky in the store or falling asleep in the car and then waking up when we take her out of the car seat why don't I just stay here? A lot easier on you and us.❞

Chris sighs but nods his head, his wife did have a point there. He grabbed his car keys off the counter before he looked back at his wife. ❝Are you sure?❞

Kate rolled her eyes at him before pointing to the back door. ❝Yes, I am sure now go.❞ She watched out the window as her husband left. Once she was sure he was gone, Kate went to wipe Meg's hands and face.


End file.
